


Lead The Way, Big Boy

by matchagreentear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/matchagreentear
Summary: made out of the prompt:"you look a lot like my good friend so I ran up behind you and grabbed your ass with both hands in front of everyone. I’m so sorry"





	Lead The Way, Big Boy

“you think he’ll actually rip off your head this time around?” chanyeol is lounging by the pool area, cradling a can of beer in his chest and an arm pillowing his head. sehun attempts to push him off the skirt of the poolside but failed, he chuckles. “come oooon”, he taunts more. “just do it.”

they are at junmyeon's house, supposedly having a christmas celebration but it has somehow took a wild turn at some point and became a rowdy house party with people getting a little too drunk before the clock had even struck 9 PM. 

sehun wasn't really big on turning up at the dance floor with intoxicated strangers hanging around, preferring to just stay on one side of the house and take advantage of the free booze and food. maybe he'll take a peek inside later when the rest has calmed a bit, or when chanyeol finally stops bothering him with his stupid dares. 

he was now trying to imitate a prowling tiger, or something, with his hands and feet on the concrete. "you just...sneak up on him, like this." chanyeol grunts, trying to crawl like that. it wasn't a pleasing sight to look at, because his limbs were a bit too long and he only looked like an awkward, fumbling baby giraffe.

"please, if you're so keen, why don't you just do it yourself?" sehun snorts, pulling out his phone to try and record his friend. this was blackmail material, he thought. 

"because baekhyun would never rip your head—or dick—off. he loves you that much, you're like his firstborn son." the other reasons with a sigh as he tries to cover the camera lens and save his dignity. "we all know he'd do that to me in a heartbeat."

"but hey chanyeol?"

"what."

"at least he'll suck it first before biting it off."

sehun was almost the one who gets thrown to the pool.

x x x x 

An hour later finds the duo weaving through the crowd of drunk strangers, with chanyeol swatting off every woman who tries to cling unto his long arms and sehun grimacing at everyone who tries to make a pass at him. In reality, he wasn’t one to quickly turn down people, but he just wasn’t in the mood to fool around considering how messy the crowd was being at the place. 

They run into junmyeon who was now sporting a button up with american dollars printed on it, “it’s so weird how much he loves that shirt.” chanyeol groans, and the other just shakes his head. 

Although the clock read 11:46 PM already, the party—compared to the previous ones they’d had—was pretty much stale. The faces around the area were all too familiar that it felt like they hadn’t left the campus at all. 

Sehun makes his way to the living room. There, he saw a couple of classmates flocking around something—or someone by the fireplace. Chanyeol had followed through and joins him at ogling. “Who’s that? Oh shit, there’s Baek. you should probably do it now. Come on, duuuuude” he nags again. 

‘Maybe if i do it, he’ll finally stop talking’ sehun thinks. He grunts before turning to his friend, saying, “fine. I’ll do it if it’ll make you shut up.” chanyeol snickers and nods in compliance.

That’s how Sehun walks up to the person—who had his back turned to him—with both hands reaching out, and then he grabs his ass. 

Turns out it wasn’t Baekhyun.

“What the fuck.” says not-Baekhyun. His peach hair bounces as he faces the culprit with a scowl on his face.

Dear fucking god, i’m dead. It’s been fun while it lasted. Sehun thinks, not only because he’d totally made a complete idiot of himself but also because holy fuck, the boy is cute as hell.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to molest me?!” not-Baekhyun was nearly fuming. Hands balled in fists to his side and eyebrows meeting into frown. 

Not to mention, everyone was also staring and paying close attention to commotion. Eyes were looking at sehun as he stood there in mild shock, because he’d just grabbed a literal stranger’s ass. 

“I-I’m sorry!” he exclaims. “I thought you were my friend, oh my god. Sorry, i’m dumb.” 

“You’re right. You are dumb.” Peach-hair replies. Sassy. Sehun likes. 

The spectators were still looking on, some were whispering and glancing at Sehun and the peach-haired boy. “Are you alright, Luhan?” one of his friends asks. 

Sehun should be worried shitless right now, but all he could care about was this angel in front of him named Luhan—whose ass is amazing, by the way.  
Luhan nods, taking a deep breath before walking slowly towards the other. Sehun is frozen on his spot, and he could feel his palms sweat profusely. Gross. “I’m alright...he said he didn’t mean it.” luhan answers his friend, in a manner so suggestive that Sehun was so sure that he was almost flirting. 

“Yeah, it was a—a honest mistake.” sehun raises both hands, apologizing again. “And if you’d let me, i would like to make it up to you.” he tries. 

To his luck, Luhan caught the drift, flashing him a dashing smile. “And what would your plans be?” 

“I think it’s better to let you know someplace, uhh, more quiet.” he answers, an eyebrow raised and smoulder on his face.

Luhan glances at his friends, nodding slightly as if to say that he’ll be alright. He then looks back at the other, the dashing smile had now turned into a playful one. “Alright, lead the way, big boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *un-betaed/un-edited (sorry im so sleepy already i'll fix this tomorrow)
> 
> hi. i needed something to fight off writer's block so here i am, making good 'ol drabbles from quick prompts. i plan to turn this into a drabble collection for funsies!


End file.
